


Dirty Talk

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, College AU... Kind of??, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dont worry it's still the 70s, F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: Your roommate Veronica finally convinces you to go out , you soon find yourself at a rowdy party thrown by her boyfriend's bandmates. One of which has a voice that makes you weak at the knees.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Kudos: 36





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmas Prompt #6: Dirty Talk
> 
> I kind of included a voice kink in this as well. Also I went a little overboard with the fic, but i'm not sorry... its 100% self indulgent and is probably my favorite fic i've written for kinkmas. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have!

You didn’t know why you had agreed to come along to this party, in fact you don’t even know how you managed to get invited in the first place. It was a friend of a friend situation that caused you to show up on Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor’s college apartment one warm spring night.

To summarize it quickly, you knew John’s girlfriend, Veronica through attending the same university. You met in a freshman seminar class and bonded over your mutual love of disco music and drive for success as women. Eventually when dorm life became too restricted for your liking and you were seeking a roommate, Veronica just so happened to be in the same position. Now, two years later and into your third year of college you found yourselves living very well together.

You knew her boyfriend, John, he was quiet and smart but also had quite a sassy mouth on him and a secret wild streak. That was a quality that John and Veronica shared, they often went out late to go dancing, leaving you alone in the flat. You didn’t mind, you weren’t one to go out and preferred to stay inside, reading or listening to LPs. But when Veronica knocked on your door the Thursday before, begging you to go, you found yourself unable to say no.

“Come on,” She whined, “Roger is going to be there…” She said in a sing song voice.

You scoffed “So,” You said crossing your arms over your chest. Sure you knew of the other three guys that made up John’s band, but it wasn’t like you actually _liked_ any of them.

“Oh don’t even pull that, I’ve seen you making eyes at Roger.” She said lightly pushing your shoulder. You rolled your eyes in response and opened your mouth to comment but she quickly interrupted you “You could at least use a quick shag even if you don’t fancy Roger. You never leave the house.”

Your jaw fell open, “What!” you shrilly said, “I leave the house!” you really didn’t have much else to say, even if what you yelled wasn’t all that true.

“Yeah! For class! When was the last time you brought a guy home? That Michael guy? That doesn’t even count, he was in and out of the house in 15 minutes!” Veronica had a point, Michael from Lit 305 was a disappointment, he was one of those guys who aggressively rubbed everywhere but your clit and repeatedly asked if you were coming. Spoiler alert: You weren’t.

“Fine, I’ll go!” You yelled back in defeat, “But I won’t have fun and you’ll have to kill me before you put my hair in rollers!” if you were going to go out, you were going to do it your way, and not hers.

So here you were, the annual Mercury, Taylor spring end of year bash. You could hear the yelling from outside their damn apartment building and could see people cluttered on the balcony and scattered throughout the yard, Christ this was going to be a mess, you could already tell.

You lugged a case of beer up the steps and opened the door, letting yourself in and were greeted with a grinning and red-faced Veronica “You came!” She squealed and pulled you into a hug.

You furrowed your brows and patted her back awkwardly, “Yeah, yeah, I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I didn’t.” You muttered and scoped the room out, you couldn’t see Freddie, but you could hear him amongst the smoke-filled room and over the loud music. Brian was sitting on the couch his long arms comfortable spread along the back, you could tell he was in a casually heated debate. John was right behind Veronica, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist once she pulled away from you; their red faces and grins matching. But Roger, he was standing by the keg, pouring a drink for himself with several girls flocked around him, laughing at something they probably pretended was funny if you had to judge by the looks on their faces.

“Can I set this down somewhere it won’t get stolen?” You asked, nodding to your case of beer and scrunching your nose as someone bumped into your shoulder while they pushed past you.

John perked up “Oh, you can put in Roger’s room.” You opened your mouth to protest, the last thing you wanted was to see Roger, “Rog!” He called, catching the blonde’s attention and waving him over.

Roger walked up, beer in hand and looked you up and down, his grinning face settling on your scowl, “Can [Y/N] put this in your room?” John asked, swaying with Veronica lightly to the music.

His gaze broke away from you and he glanced at John, “Sure!” He said and pushed his way through the crowd with you following suit.

As the two of you pushed further into the house, the more crowded and densely packed together the bodies got. Roger reached a hand back for you to grasp so you wouldn’t get lost and you took it, feeling the callouses on the palms of his hands and on the pads of his fingertips. You gulped and clutched your case of beer under your arm while the two of you continued to push through before you finally reached his door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it on the first try. The rush of cool air that left his room was refreshing and didn’t smell like stale beer, cigarettes, and sweat. You had only met Roger a hand full of times but knew the smell in the room was so uniquely him.

He kicked some of his clothes out of the way and looked over at you “You can keep them in here, just grab a few and stick them in the fridge, if you need a refill you know where to find me.” He said giving you a cheeky salute.

You froze, there was a reason you tried to never interact with Roger. It was because that stupid soft voice of his made your knees weak and your head begin to spin. “O-okay” You answered quickly, adverting your gaze and grabbing an arm full of beers, “Do… do you want one?” there was something about this man that caused you to lose all sense of focus and you hated it.

Roger gave you an odd look, “Sure,” He said taking a beer from your hands, “You able to carry all that?” His wide blue eyes looking down at you.

You shifted your stance and nodded your head “Yeah I got it,” You answered just as three cans slipped out from the gaps in your arms and fell to the floor “Shit,” You cursed, bending over and dropping several more cans. You let out a frustrated huff, now holding significantly less than what you had been previously and looked up, only to see eye to eye with Roger as he bent down to help you pick up the fallen cans, “I got it,” You repeated, your hand darting out.

Your hands collided together in a very cliché manor, “It doesn’t look like you do.” He teased, “I can help.” He insisted, you let out a long sigh and finally agreed to let him help you.

When the two of you exited his room, you found Veronica immediately standing at the door, “Oh hey!” She said smiling sheepishly. You narrowed your eyes at her, knowing exactly why she was standing there.

Roger, clueless as every grinned back “Hey Ronnie, you seen Fred?” He asked, craning his head to look over the crowd.

Veronica nodded her head “Yeah, I think he’s on the balcony or outside?” Her answer was more of question, some how he was everywhere at once, running around and insisting on interacting with the guests that had arrived in order to be a good host.

“Right, well I’m going to help [Y/N] put these in the fridge and find him. Roger answered, pushing through the crowd with you in tow.

You were thankful the kitchen was sparsely populated and only contained a few stragglers that were looking to mix their drinks. You placed your cans of beer in the fridge and grabbed one, cracking it open and gulping down the bitter liquid, “I need to be way more fucked up to be here.” You muttered to yourself.

Apparently, Roger had heard you, “Want a shot?” He asked, curiosity flashing behind his azure eyes, “You know to loosen up a bit?” Roger waved a cheap plastic bottle of vodka in front of you.

You looked at your beer, at Roger, and then at the bottle of vodka and your face broke into a grin, “Only if you take one with me.” You responded.

Roger poured out four shot glasses he’d pulled from the cabinets, not caring that he spilled a little as he filled them to the brim, “Ready?” He asked before the two of you raised your glasses to clank them together, tapped them on the table, and then swallowed the clear liquid, it burned going down and caused the two of you to wince and cough. Roger shook his head, trying to clear the sting and blew out a puff of air “Next one, quick,” He said grinning.

You laughed and followed the same pre shot ritual, now feeling a bit more loosened up. The alcohol caused a shiver to creep up your spine and spread through your ears, “That was awful.” You sighed out but couldn’t help but laugh.

Roger grinned back at you, “I know!” He answered back before looking around the room “I’ll be around if you want to do more, ‘kay?” Right, Freddie still needed to be found.

You nodded your head, “Yeah, course.” You responded and exchanged weird nods before he left.

Of course Veronica was waiting for you to exit the kitchen, “Did you kiss him?” She pressed, quickly bombarding you with questions.

You made a face “Of course not, we just took shots and he went to find Freddie, just like he said he would.” You made sure to point out, “Nothing, is going to happen between me and Roger.” You made sure to put emphasis in your sentence.

As the night continued and the alcohol flowed, you found that you weren’t upset about being forced to go out tonight. You and Veronica laughed and danced to the loud continuous music and continued to suck your drinks down like they were water. A wonderful buzzing feeling spread through your body, warming your face and hands. It had been ages since you’d loosened up this much.

Despite the fun atmosphere the small apartment soon became stuffy from breathing recycled air and the lack of circulation, “I’ll be back I’m stepping outside.” You yelled back over the crowd to Veronica who gave you a thumbs up.

You pushed past everyone, looking over the crowd to the balcony which looked as though it was one person away from collapsing and opted to just head outside.

Once outside you coughed at the surprisingly cool air as it filled your lungs and patted your pockets looking for your pack of cigarettes. “Fuck,” You mumbled unable to find the crumpled pack. You leaned against the cool brick of the building and huffed out a sigh of disappointment, at least you still had your beer.

“Need a smoke?”

You turned to see Roger next to you, leaning on the wall of the apartment, his hands casually in his pockets and a cigarette dangling from his lips, “Please,” You asked looking sheepishly at him. He stuck the soft pack out and you picked one placing the cigarette between your lips.

Roger held up his lighter and you looked quizzically at him “You need a light right?” He asked, pulling you from your daze.

You shook your head “Oh, yeah, right.” You answered awkwardly and leaned in towards the little metal flip lighter. He flicked it open and used his hands to shield the flame from the wind, you inhaled as the flame danced around the tobacco and paper, feeling the smoke trickle into your lungs. You pulled away, puffing the smoke into the air and watching it disappear. 

As you smoked your cigarette you continued to sneak side glances at him, observing how he shifted the weight from one leg to the other and stuffed his hands as far into his jean pockets as possible. The colorful and thin button down was doing nothing to keep the cool air out, especially since it was hardly buttoned. “What?” Roger finally said breaking the silence.

“What?” You answered back, slightly taken back.

“You keep looking at me.” He accused, you could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

“No, I don’t.” You said defensively.

“Yeah, you do.” Roger said matching your tone and now turning to face you, “Why do you act so weird around me?” He pressed, shifting closer to you.

You found yourself leaning back away from him, looking down and making a weird face “I don’t act weird around you.” You continued to defend yourself.

Roger grinned, turning his head away and letting out a soft laugh before looking back at you “There you go making that face,” Before you could continue to deny he interrupted you “Anytime I come over you run and hide in your room, you’ve lived with Veronica for three years and this is the most I’ve heard you speak let alone seen you.” He looked at you with keen eyes.

You looked away, averting your gaze from his and flicking the ash from your cigarette “I’m just shy,” You answered.

Roger let out a loud laugh, causing you to jump “That’s a lie and you know it.” he was close, you could smell the combination of cigarettes and alcohol on his breath and felt your face getting flushed “Do I… make you nervous?” His voice was teasing and low.

It caused you to clench your thighs together as heat pooled between your legs “I-I… no…” You managed to peep out. Your skin felt like it was on fire and you had dropped your long-forgotten cigarette on the ground, placing your palms flatly against the building behind you as you turned, looking away from Roger’s face.

“Look at me,” Roger’s voice was demanding, and his hand cupped your chin urging you obey him, “Be a good girl and look over here, love.”

You chewed on your lip, stifling a whimper that still managed to seep out of your lips and looked up at Roger. He was so close to you; his shallow breaths brushed against your face and filled your nostrils with the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol. It was intoxicating. “There you go…” He said softly. You looked up at him wide eyed, like a deer in headlights. You swallowed thickly and tried to calm your rapid breaths and urge to look away from Roger’s intense gaze. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked, his hand sliding from your chin to cup you the side of your face.

Roger’s thumb traced your lower lip and you found your self letting out a shaky breath, your lower lip lightly quivering against his rough fingers. His thumb pressed past your lips into the wet warmth of your mouth, “Suck,” He ordered.

You found yourself obeying and closing your lips around his fingers, gently rubbing your tongue along the soft pads of his thumb and groaning lightly as you sucked on it, “Good girl.” He said breathlessly.

You whimpered, clenching your thighs and hoping the pressure would help ease the arousal you felt. He pushed his thumb further back into your mouth, pressing at the back your throat. You gagged, your mouth opening as you coughed and your throat constricting around his thumb. He quickly pulled his finger back and looked up at your glassy eyes, maintaining eye contact with you as he pulled his thumb completely from your mouth.

Saliva dribbled down your lip and you wiped it off with the back of your hand, keeping eye contact. Your eyes were glassy, and tears had formed in them as a natural reaction to gagging. Roger’s hands cupped either side of your face and he licked his lips, “Bet you with you were gagging on my cock instead of my finger.” He boldly stated.

Your breath hitched in the back of your throat and you felt your face heat up. He wasn’t wrong, that was the problem, “What are you going to do about it.” You had no idea why you said that, you truly didn’t. Perhaps it was the alcohol you had been drinking, or the fact it had been well over a year since your last decent lay, either way you eagerly awaited his response.

“You wanna get on your knees here, or inside?” He asked, pressing his body against you. His cock strained through the already tight fabric of his jeans and pushed against your leg. You whimpered and felt yourself slinking down onto the ground.

The coolness from the damp grass soaked into the knees of your jeans as you knelt in front of him, palming him through his pants. “Fuck,” Roger breathed out before stepping around you to lean against the brick building and quickly scrambled, fumbling with his belt and taking his cock out from his pants.

You instinctively reached up, gripping him at the base and pumping your hand along his length. His head leaned back and he widened his stance, shoulders resting comfortably against the wall. You licked the tip of his half hard cock and looked up at him. His mouth hung ever so slightly ajar as he watched you engulf his length and begin to bob your head up and down.

You let out a content moan, feeling him stretching and filling your mouth with his length and sucked him into your mouth, rubbing your tongue along his length. His hips bucked into your mouth and Roger found himself loosing composure.

Roger roughly gripped your hair, his fingernails scraping at the base of your scalp as you began to pick up your speed, bobbing your head and moving your hand in synchronized movements. Spit began to gather and seep from the corners of your mouth and down your hand as you continued to suck him off, soon forgetting the two of you were outside.

“Shit,” Roger cursed out, bucking his hips hard against you causing his length to hit the back of your throat. You found yourself gagging unexpectedly, pulling back to wipe your mouth and catch your breath. Quickly you found yourself opening up, ready to swallow him once more “You like sucking me off outside?” He asked, tapping his cock against your flat tongue while his other hand kept your head firmly in place.

You looked up at him wide eyes and nodded your head, “Yes,” You rasped out between ragged breaths.

He slipped his erection between your lips once more, this time your hands braced yourself on his hips and he slowly pumped into your mouth. Soft grunts and moans left his lips as he held your head in place with both of his hands, thrusting into your mouth, careful to not make you gag. His movements were surprisingly slow, like he wanted to savor the moment and not waste it.

But a cat call shattered the moment. Pulling the two of you from your own little bubble and back into reality. Your face flushed and you quickly pulled away, burying your face in your hands in embarrassment. Roger couldn’t help but break into a grin, “As fun as this is.” He said tucking himself back into his pants, “We should go inside, I wanna see that pretty pussy of yours. I know you’ve got to be soaked.” He continued to speak and reached down, helping you up from the ground.

“Wait!” You said, stopping in your tracks as the two of you headed for the front door, “Do you have a back door up?” you asked and averted your gaze nervously “I… I just don’t want Ronnie snooping around.” You said, rubbing your fingers along the hem of your shirt.

Roger smiled softly and nodded his head, taking your hand in his own “Yeah, come on we can go through the car park.” He offered.

After your little detour, the two of you had successfully made it back into his flat without much of a bother. The crowd had died down and only a few stragglers and passed out friends remained in the living room. You and Roger slipped into his bedroom where he immediately locked the door and pushed you up against it, capturing you in a hot opened mouthed kiss.

Your teeth clanked together, and you let out a soft whimper feeling your back hitting the wooden door, it was quickly swallowed by Roger’s feverish kisses. He sucked your lower lip and lightly tugged on it as he pulled away, “Bed, now.” He said pulling away and lightly pushing you in the direction of his bed.

You nodded, scrambling to make your way over, plopping down, Roger pushed you back and you fell onto his plush blankets. He quickly climbed on top of you, wasting no time kissing down your neck and continuing down, nipping and licking at every bit of skin that had been exposed by your tee shirt riding up. He paused, kissing the waste band of your jeans and looking up at you, “Keep going,” You said breathlessly, “Please.” Roger grinned and unbuttoned your pants, slipping them off and revealing your panties which had soaked through. He nuzzled his nose against the dark spot of moisture that had collected and licked you through your panties. “Fuck,” You said, raking your hand through your hair with anticipation.

“You’re so wet,” Roger said, spreading your legs more and kissing along your thighs, gently licking and sucking at the soft supple skin, “You wet for me, love?” He asked, “You wet from sucking me off?”

You squirmed against him, inching closer so he would get the hint, “’M wet for you.” You whimpered.

“You like having my cock in your mouth?” Ge asked, hooking his fingers on either side of your panties and slowly pulling them down.

You let out a helpless sigh “Yes, I want your cock in my mouth.” You responded bucking your hips into his touch.

Roger held down your squirming hips and spread your folds apart, giving him an unfiltered view of your wet cunt, e led with his nose as he buried his face between your legs, his tongue followed, flatly licking at your core before his tongue swirled around your swollen clit causing you to let out a whiney breath, “Ah, Rog,” You moaned, reaching down and lacing your fingers in his hair.

Your stomach tightened, as the tip of his tongue meandered around your wet cunt, making sure to explore every inch you had to offer. He slipped two fingers into your tight cunt, slowly pumping his fingers into you and curling them as he alternated between suckling and lapping at your clit. Before he pulled away to watch you, sigh in disappointment at the loss of pleasure.

“Please, don’t stop,” you begged and bucked your hips onto his fingers that curled against your walls, rubbing against them. You back arched against his touches and as you felt him dive back between your legs, feeling his tongue sharply darting backing and forth on your sensitive nub. You tugged his hair and pressed his face closer into your cunt hoping to relieve some of the pressure that was building in the base of your tummy “Fuck, fuck, ‘m so close.” You mumbled out, your thighs clenching tightly as you tried to stave off your looming orgasm.

He paused momentarily, “It’s okay, you can let go.” He huffed out before swirling his tongue around your clit and sucking on it immediately after, sending you over the edge. Your chest heaved as your thighs clenched on either side of his face, your hand holding him in place as you felt a wave of pleasure wash over you.

He pulled away, watching your pussy clenching and pulsating around his fingers as they slowed down, milking and prolonging your pleasure. You found yourself pulling back from his soft teasing touches “Stop, stop, stop,” You whimpered helplessly as the pleasure and frustration soon became too much for you to handle.

Roger stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and softly grunting at the taste.

You looked at him through hazy eyes, your mouth still ajar and trying to steady out your erratic breaths. You soon found yourself pulling him back up your body, kissing him softly and sensually. Your mouths slowly moving against each other as you held him tightly against you. Roger pulled away pulling off yours and his shirts and trailing a line of kisses from your jaw and down your neck. “You want me to fuck this tight pussy of yours?” He growled right in your ear and ground his hips against your sensitive core.

You whimpered and held his hips in place, moving with them “Please,” you sighed.

“How do you want it?” He pulled away and studied your face, hoping you’d answer him honestly.

You stuttered, trying to find your words, no one had ever asked you that before “I… I…” you could hardly think of an answer “I don’t want to be able to walk afterwards.” There was your answer.

Roger’s face broke into a wide grin, “Turn over for me, love.” He said pulling away and tapping the side of your hips.

You quickly followed suit, rolling over onto your stomach and getting on your knees, spreading your legs and pushing your ass back against him. Roger licked his lips and spread your cheeks, getting a perfect view of your already swollen and wet cunt that was still sensitive from your previous orgasm “You’ve got such a pretty pussy, you know that?” His soft voice saying such lewd words caused you to twitch with anticipation. He hummed, “You like it when I talk to you like that?” He asked and slowly inserted two fingers into you causing you to gasp, “When I call you a good girl and tell you how good that pussy of yours taste?” You let out a low moan and clenched his fingers as they began to pump in and out of your cunt, “I could eat that cunt of yours all night if you’d let me,” He let out a soft sigh, “But, fuck I want to feel you clenching around my cock.” He said and pulled his fingers out of you abruptly.

You whined at the loss of feeling but he quickly pushed into you, his cock stretching you as he filled you up. You clenched the bedsheets tightly and gasped “R-Rog,” You sobbed out as he started moving slowly, still barely recovered from your previous orgasm, “Harder, please?”

Roger pulled out from you nearly all the way and slammed back into you, “You want me to fuck you harder?” He asked leaning over to growl in your ear and gripped a fist full of your hair, pulling it back and forcing your back to arch.

“Yes, please,” You cried out, “Please,” seemed to be the only word you could choke out as his hips harshly slapped against you. The sound of your slurred words mixed with his grunts and the sound of your skin slapping together and filled the room, forming a sinful combination.

His let go of your hair, allowing your arms to collapse as he now pushed your head into the mattress, driving you into the soft plush blankets with his hard-steady thrusts. His hand reached around pressing hard against your clit “You gonna come for me again, baby?” He asked rubbing harsh messy circles on the swollen and sensitive bud. You nodded your head against the mattress, whimpering incoherently, “I want that tight cunt of yours to come all over my cock, come on, I know you have another one in you.” Your walls fluttered around him, your second orgasm building easily and quickly threatening to overtake you.

The tight feeling in your belly began to build and you clenched your eyes shut tightly, choking out a high-pitched whine before your walls clenched hard around Roger’s cock “Ah, fuck, that’s my good girl.” Roger grunted through his tightly clenched jaw. His hands dug into the meat of your thighs and hips as his pace began to lose rhythm and become uneven. He groaned loudly, burying himself to the hilt as he spurted hot ropes of come into your still clenching pussy, allowing it to milk him as he worked the two of you through your highs with a few shallow thrusts.

His hand stayed on the small of your back as he stilled, slowly pulling out and whimpering as your tight walls brushed against his sensitive member. You straightened your legs out and laid flatly against the bed while Roger flopped over next to you. The sound of your rapid breaths filled the room as a comfortable silence hung in the air before Roger broke it, “I knew I made you nervous.” He said proudly.

You turned your head towards him, your muscles aching as you did, “Shut up,” You said and buried your face with embarrassment.

Roger pulled you into his sticky and sweaty chest, kissing your bare shoulder “I think it’s cute.” He mumbled against your skin.

“Cute?” You asked, peering up at him.

He swallowed thickly and nodded his head “Yeah, cute.” He reassured and reached down, pulling his tangled blankets over the two of you. You rolled onto your side, your back against Roger’s chest as he tapped soft mindless rhythms against your skin, “You know you should come around more often.” He said softly.

You rolled over and faced him still in his arms “If this is what happens when I come around more, then I guess I can.” You tried to feign disappointment but couldn’t hide it behind your post sex glow.

Roger’s hand came up, lightly brushing your messy hair from your face, “If you would have stopped hiding in your room, this would have happened sooner.” Roger admitted, his thumb softly rubbing circles on your cheek.

You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, sighing softly, “Can… can it happen again?” You asked sounding hopeful.

Roger couldn’t help but grin as you resorted back to your shy tactics, “Of course it can.” He said and once again pulled you back into his chest and running his fingers through your hair.

As the two of you laid in silence and felt a wave of exhaustion claim you, you couldn’t help but secretly feel thankful that Veronica had convinced you to go out tonight.


End file.
